


The Unsinkable Lie

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, RMS Titanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Her love for the sea and its betrayal was not the only love that fateful day had seized.Jon and Sansa have been in love with one another since they were children, but due to his lowborn status they are not permitted to be together. After spending a few years in Britain to study, Sansa is called back to her family's estate of Winterfell, in order to marry her selected future Lord husband. Jon is chosen as her escort, and they must pose as a married couple due to Jon and Sansa's lack of blood ties. Little do Sansa's parents know, but Jon and Sansa have secretly been engaged in an affair for many years.





	The Unsinkable Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> @Chocolateghost & @Tubbylita please accept my trash gift lol! 
> 
> I'm back once again all my beautiful people with another trash fic, please enjoy lol! I'd like to apologize in advance, and also tell you that the second half of my summary is basically a narration of what has happened to lead up to the point of the fics starting point.

There her waste lay on the cold merciless floor that embraced her with no objections. Though all broken things did not come without a price, with her she carried the weight of the screams of her victims, who along with her continued to rot and decay. Her love for the sea and its betrayal was not the only love that fateful day had seized. 

* * *

 

It began on April 10, 1912 in Southampton, UK, where a young man by the name of Jon boarded the glorious RMS  _ Titanic _ with his "wife", Sansa.

"You’re awfully quiet, sweetling", inquired Jon, as a grin spread across his face.

A small smile slowly etched itself on Sansa's lips as she whispered back a reply, while looking straight ahead not giving Jon the satisfaction of glancing in his direction.

"Unlike you darling, I'm focused on the true mission of this grand endeavor", Jon quickly mocked offense, causing Sansa to simply laugh.

"All have you know I am indeed focused, although I wouldn’t claim to say the same for you, seeing as how you are a liar", he whispered in her ear, pressing himself closer to her. 

She merely snorted in a very unladylike manner and playfully hit his arm as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Perhaps for once I could give you the benefit of being right", she stated in a highly amused tone. 

Jon waved her off with a laugh as they finally approached the deck of the ship, where they would wait to be shown to their room. As if right on cue a kind, middle aged gentleman with slightly grayed chestnut hair and a strange mustache approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark I presume, please follow me", for an older fellow he was quite spry, quickly leading them away to their quarters on the A Deck. 

When they reached their rooms and were finished being given the tour they quickly payed the gentleman and shut the door immediately. Jon slowly turned to her, staring at her for a moment before toppling over in laughter, Sansa soon followed.

"My god Sansa, did you see his mustache?!"

"Yes!"

In their state of hysterics neither had noticed when they had both fell on the bed, as the laughter died down both seemed to catch on to the situation. Jon turned on his side so that he could look at Sansa, he stayed like that for a while merely admiring her beauty. Noticing out of the corner of her eye what he was doing, she gave out a rather nervous laugh.

"Jon, why are you staring at me like that?", she whispered softly. 

Instead of responding, he lifted his right hand and began to caress her cheek.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?", Sansa shook her head and gave him a wry smile.

"I would hope that’s true Jon Snow", her face lit up with smug humor as he stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"What?! ... I... of course you are!", he sputtered indignantly. 

Sansa instantly felt bad, it was no secret to her that Jon disliked when she didn’t believe his honest words.

"Hey I’m sorry", she murmured while carding her fingers through his hair. 

A small grin pulled at the sides of his lips as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"It’s alright", he sighed and resumed, "I think I’ll be okay as long as I have you... I love you Sansa", he whispered almost too silent for her to hear. 

She turned her face away without a second thought, his hand abruptly stopped and turned her face towards him only to see faint signs of tears.

"Hey, hey, what’s wrong?", he asked.

"Jon, you can’t say such things, you know we were never made for things like love... it’s my duty to marry a man of high status, that’s why we’re here is it not?... you have to remember that you’re only taking me back home to meet my future husband, this can never be real Jon and if my parents found out about what we already have they could send you away or worse!", she cried out letting the tears stream down her face. 

Jon kept his face relatively impassive, but a spark of fire could be seen in his gaze.

"I know Sansa, but they’re not here! You have to understand that I love you and nothing will ever change that, even if our love must remain a secret!", he shouted doing nothing to hide the desperation in his voice. 

Sansa shook her head while choking back a sob and moved to wrap herself in Jon's arms. They lay there for hours, engulfed in the others warmth. Eventually Jon pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead and began to chuckle, Sansa quirked an eyebrow as if to signal an approaching question.

"And what is it that you find so funny, if I might ask?"

"Well, thinking back I do recall being referred to as Mr. Stark, why is it that our chosen last name for this voyage is yours rather than mine... I do believe it is common for women to take a man’s last name", he stated matter of factually.

"Why Jon I thought we were equals?! As such, wouldn’t it be more prudent if we carried my last name?!", Sansa countered.

"Stark-Snow"

“No”

“Snow-Stark”

“No”

“Snow then!”

"Oh shut up. Come now we cannot spend all day in this room", Sansa said while trying to hold back a grin.

"HA! Look at you trying to hide that beautiful smile, you know you’d love to be Mrs. Snow!”, Sansa merely swatted Jon roughly in the arm as he began to laugh. 

“Anyway, usually I would agree with you my lovely Sansa, but I dare say, we most certainly can stay here all day", he swiftly lunged for her, attempting to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and snatched up a pillow and thrust a solid strike at his face. 

Laughing both Jon and Sansa made there way to the door, before walking out Jon offered her his arm and she graciously took it and then they were off.

* * *

 

While wandering the ship, the couple made many acquaintances and even received an invitation to dine with the Captain, his crew, and the other wealthy passengers.

"I don’t know whether to thank my parents for making us pose as a wealthy couple or not. I doubt I’ll be able to last a moment longer with those horrid wenches those men call wives", Sansa disdainfully remarked.

"No kidding", huffed Jon. 

Finally reaching their door, they both went in and changed into some of their more formal clothing.

"Let’s just get this over with", Sansa sighed and hooked her arm through Jon's. 

When they arrived on the D Deck, they were immediately seated and once everyone was present, plates were set out. 

Before anyone could eat the Captain raised his glass in a toast, "Hello, I am Captain Edward Smith, and tonight my crew and I would like to welcome you aboard the  _ Titanic _ , Now let us eat!", he shouted. 

Cheers rang all around as everyone raised their glasses and sipped champagne. The lavish dinner was magnificent, with numerous rich delicacies such as lobster, steak, caviar, etc. The dinner although did not end there, musicians were brought in along with more liquor. The deck consisted of individuals dancing, drinking, talking and just gossiping, unfortunately Jon was swept away for a few drinks while Sansa was hauled away to tittle-tattle .

"HA! Such a marvelous young woman the Lady Helen is, but her daughter! Oh lord that girl! I heard she was involved with an inferior young man!", snickered Lady Agnes.

"Is that really all that unacceptable?", asked Sansa obviously irritated, but slightly curious all the same.

"Are you dull-witted girl? Of course it is! An intelligent girl like you should know so!", retorted the Lady Marie, the others nodded firmly in agreement.

"What a scandal, being in love with a penniless urchin!", squawked Lady Agatha and the group broke into a fit of chortles. 

Sansa stood there growing increasingly infuriated as these women bad-mouthed a young woman just like herself, who had simply fallen in love with a man who although had little money, held her heart. To her that is what love was, not how much money someone has, and who were these women to tell someone who to fall in love with, a person should be able to choose who they wish to love.

"Well, as much as I adore you old cronies catching up like the young women you are not, I must go for I do not associate with spatherdabs like yourselves", smiled Sansa, the other women turned to her in shock, much to her amusement. 

At that precise moment is when a fine looking gentleman chose to interrupt.

"Excuse me ladies, but if you do not mind I would like to borrow the Lady Sansa", he proclaimed. 

The ladies began to whisper in low hurried voices, while Sansa turned to the unknown gentleman, quirking her eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. 

Putting on his most charming smile the man, began to speak, "May I have this dance?", he inquired. 

Sansa was not certain, but wanting to get away from the others accepted.

"Why, of course", she announced. 

His smile grew even wider as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Getting into position, they started off with a waltz.

"I do apologize for my sudden appearance, but I would very much like to thank you", came his response.

"And what do you have to thank me for?", Sansa questioned, his expression immediately turned serious as well as sincere.

"Well, for standing up to those old hags. Not everyone would have done the same", he said as if it were the most natural thing for one to hear.

"Well, thank you... I believe. If you do not mind, what is your name?"

"My dear, I am Lord Thomas Andrews", Sansa's eyes widen somewhat.

"The naval architect of the  _ Titanic _ ?"

"AH! So they weren’t lying when they said you were intelligent", he smiled. 

Sansa rolled her eyes, and for most of the night she spoke to Lord Thomas.

"So there is about nine floors on this vessel and it is completely unsinkable?"

"Indeed Sansa", he looked at her with much approval, but his eyes seemed to linger.

"What is it?", she pressed.

"Nothing, I was simply wondering what we are to each other", he said with nonchalance.

"What do you wish for us to be?", she asked warily.

"Perhaps friends?", Sansa lowered her head in embarrassment when she spoke next.

"I am afraid I do not have a lot of those",

"Gladly consider me the first then", he smiled and lifted her hand pressing a kiss to her

knuckles, before walking off. 

Jon showed up right when she turned from watching Thomas retreat.

"Who was he?", Jon asked bitterly.

"Just a friend, you jealous fool", she commented, her voice laced with humor.

"I am not... I’m just curious"

"Yes of course Jon, tell that to the evident anger in your tone", his face twisted into a frown and he stood there brooding.

"Oh come now Jon!", Sansa coaxed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him on to the dance floor. 

She wrapped herself around him, laying her head on his shoulder as she placed his hands in the right position so they could sway to the music.

"You know I only care for you, I would never choose another man over you. Never", she pronounced determinedly. 

He exhaled sharply, "I know, it’s just....", he sighed not finding the right words.

"Don’t worry. Come, let us leave we have been here long enough", she smiled as she led him back to their room.

* * *

 

The next day Jon woke to the feeling of his skin being tickled, soon realizing the feeling was Sansa placing feather light kisses along his torso. Before she could react he turned and placed his lips upon hers, he thought to himself that he would never get tired of the feeling of her surprisingly soft lips against his. 

The kiss suddenly escalated and soon enough they found themselves tangled in the sheets. Sansa laced their fingers together and sighed contently and Jon couldn’t help but agree with her. 

Later that day when they both were once again well rested, they wondered the parts of the vessel Sansa had learned about from Lord Thomas. 

As Sansa stood at the bow of the ship, Jon couldn’t help but think she looked even more beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair and the sun illuminating her face. He slowly walked up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and they stood there together looking out at the vast ocean.

"You know I do believe it’s against the rules of etiquette to hold an unmarried woman so", claimed Sansa.

"So it would seem", replied Jon and he swore she could feel the grin growing on his face. 

It abruptly vanished as she swiftly ran from his arms and out of reach.

"I believe it’s high time you made an honest woman of me Snow before taking such liberties", she smirked as she ran off, her laughter filling the air. 

He stood there frozen in place until a throaty laugh escaped his lips and he soon found himself chasing after his best girl. He ran and ran for hours, almost reaching her many times. He eventually caught her, when she ran into someone.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry please forgive me", she sputtered out earnestly, while giving Jon a death glare as he laughed at her.

"It is quite alright Lady Sansa", responded none other than Lord Thomas. 

Seeing who it was Jon quickly came forward and wrapped a possessive arm around Sansa's waist, as she looked up at him with a bemused expression.

"And who is this?", questioned Thomas as he looked at Jon curiously.

"I am afraid I did not have the time to properly introduce my husband the evening prior", said Sansa. 

Lord Thomas gave Jon an easy smile.

"Well, I knew a Lady as fair as Sansa had to have been married, it is wonderful to finally

make your acquaintance Mr...."

"Stark, Jon Stark", replied Jon as he shook Thomas's hand.

"I am glad we all got to meet, but I am afraid Jon and I must get going", Sansa intervened.

"Nonsense, come let us have a drink", shouted Thomas with a growing smile, and soon enough the "Stark's" found themselves drinking fine wine with Lord Thomas. 

He spoke of his work and his family back home, it turns out Lord Thomas was married and had one child who was two years of age. 

It was well into the night when Sansa was able to convince Jon to retire.

"Come now Jon you must sleep, you have drank far too much, you can barely stand!", the words came irritably from where Sansa stood bearing Jon's weight on her shoulders as she escorted him back to their room.

"That is not true", came the slurred response. 

Sansa merely snorted and took Jon to bed.

When they arrived she practically tossed Jon on the mattress and began to undress him. Once he was situated, Sansa changed as well and got into bed beside Jon. He lightly

caught her wrist in his hand and kissed the spot where her pulse point was.

"Thank you", he slurred, Sansa kissed his forehead in response and carded her fingers through his hair and at that moment she realized she loved him with all her heart, she knew it was wrong. After all she had always been taught that honor and duty should come first, but at that moment she was willing to throw away all she had learned for him and that scared her, but it also gave her joy and she could feel the warmth spread throughout her body. Soon enough she fell asleep with thoughts of her and Jon truly married running through her mind.

* * *

 

The third day on the ship was blissful, they walked around hand in hand and read from the library and ate the most pristine delicacies. Near sunset they once again found themselves at the bow of the ship.

"You know we are only a few days away from New York", Jon sighed. 

Sansa stiffened at the knowledge, once they reached New York this would all end and they would have to return to Winterfell and meet Sansa’s chosen future Lord husband.

"The thing is I do not want it to end, I want to stay here with you", she proclaimed as she turned to face him.

"I love you Jon"

"And I love you sweetling, but we both know when we go back this has to end. We can’t be as open with our love... your parents will not approve"

"Maybe they do not have to approve. Think about it Jon, we will be in New York without supervision! We could run away together!"

"They would come after us and you know it"

"I know, but we can out run them if they come!", Jon laughed at her eagerness.

"Even if we did run away and we made it, I’m not a wealthy man Sansa. You’re not used to the life of a poor woman, nor would I ever subject you to such a thing", he voiced somberly.

"That doesn’t matter, not to me! We’ll still be together, and that’s all that matters… isn’t it?", Sansa whispered while purposely looking ahead, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. 

It was no secret between them that the world had done awful things to them, Sansa no longer believing in songs was one of them. Sansa had loved so easily as a girl, but time and experience had crushed those dreams almost to ash. Their lives were ruled by society and its ideals, but no longer, at least not while Jon was still breathing.

"Okay. As soon as we get to New York, we’ll run off and never look back", Jon whispered with a smile, reaching for her hand. 

She gladly accepted his hand and gave it a squeeze, silently making a promise. Unbeknownst to them their plans would eventually be shattered, seeing as how the very next day at 11:40 pm in the North Atlantic Ocean, about 375 miles south of Newfoundland, the great ship, the  _ Titanic _ would hit an iceberg.

* * *

 

Sorrow filled the air as those around them began losing hope they would survive, already the lifeboats had left still leaving thousands on board left to die. Flares had been shot, but to no avail had any ships arrived to their rescue. 

Approximately after two hours and forty minutes the ship finally sank and broke apart on April 15, 1912, killing many instantly. Among the survivors were Jon and Sansa who had been saved by Lord Thomas Andrews as he threw them from the ship, staying behind to help others escape. 

Though both Jon and Sansa survived they now remained adrift in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Sansa was shaking uncontrollably after being in the water so long, the feeling around her legs was leaving, becoming numb. 

The night was eerily silent despite the screams and sobs of the other passengers. The stars in the sky seemed to go on forever, a strange beauty surrounded by destruction. The maiden voyage was like a dream for both Jon and Sansa, they openly showed affection and acted like a real couple. It was the happiest they had been in years. Now, they would be fortunate to make it out alive.

"We will make it out of this", Jon affirmed as he placed a cold kiss on her forehead. 

Much to his surprise, she began to cry.

"Hey, look at me", said Jon, he put a shaking hand on her cheek.

"Remember you and I promised to run away together in New York?", Sansa shakily kissed him, passionately nonetheless. 

You could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "I will take that as a yes", they both looked into each others eyes as if they were the only people in the world. 

It was a unconventional scene, surrounded by so much death and sadness.

Sansa stopped shaking eventually. She was dreaming of a new life with Jon, but even she knew better. 

Sansa's eyes looked deeply into Jon's, seeing the stars reflect off his bright gray eyes, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Once the light left her own eyes, Jon still stared at her, gripping her hands thinking if he squeezed hard enough, she would clasp back.

"Sansa? Sansa?! Sansa!", his whispers turned to yells, angry tears falling down his face.

Hypothermia had finally claimed his love. 

* * *

 

In the years that followed, it is said that Jon made it to New York after being rescued by the _RMS_ _Carpathia_ , and he indeed ran away fulfilling his and Sansa's life long dream of escaping the rules of society. 

Everyday he would visit the grave of a so called 'Sansa Snow', bringing flowers and wishing for death in hopes of being reunited with his sweet Sansa once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading my trash fic you beautiful people! Definitely a big change from my last fic lol! I only had one line of smut in this one, lol if you can even call it that! Well I would have written a whole smut scene, but I couldn't because unbeknownst to you guys this fic has a little history! This fic is actually 3 maybe 4 years old, I've been seating on it for a while lol; it was actually originally written for my English class so I obviously couldn't have them fuck because then I'm pretty sure my teacher would've send me to guidance! So yea our assignment was to write a short story for class on anything we wanted and we had 2 weeks to do it, me and my friend had no idea wtf to write so we abused computer privileges and just used the chat feature. Literally I wrote this fic the night before my assignment was due, and guess what your girl Jen got a fucking 100% even though there were mistakes! She said that it was so good she didn't have the heart to take off points, now you know I rubbed that shit in everyone's face! Lol it was so funny though case afterwards I went back to see what mistakes I made, let me tell you I was obviously fucking tired lol! So I have an obsession with certain events in history one being the Titanic and another one being WW2, I'm also a huge fan of Captain America characters and superheroes in general, so at this time I was really obsessed with all these things at once which caused me to write that the maiden voyage of the Titanic started in 1945 not 1910 lmfao! I was like OMFG BRO!
> 
> Lol I'd also like to apologize if any of you cried or got upset by the ending (I doubt any of you cried, but then again I wrote the fic so it doesn't affect me as much) because apparently it's common courtesy to warn people about character deaths, but I'm a cold heartless bitch that likes to not give spoilers so sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading lol! As usual let me know if you find any mistakes! Hit me up on Tumblr, @Ludholtzjj
> 
> P.s can any of you spot my hint regarding the movie Titanic?


End file.
